La nuit de Noël
by Danacarine
Summary: House passe une curieuse nuit de Noël qui le fait réfléchir...


_**Auteur :** Danacarine (Carine) _

_**Ecrit** entre le 17.11.08 et le 17.12.08_

_**Genre :** Conte de Noël_

_**Spoilers :** Quelques minimes allusions à la saison 5. _

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la Fox… Tant pis !_

_**Note :** Ecrite dans le cadre du concours de Noël du Forum Dr House (.com/)  
Très inspirée du livre "Un chant de Noël" de Charles Dickens! Merci Mr Dickens ;)_

**LA NUIT DE NOËL**

« Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? »

Cameron s'était retournée sur le pas de la porte du bureau de son ex patron, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Ses anciens larbins étaient passés le saluer et les collègues masculins de la jeune femme s'étaient déjà avancés dans le couloir.

House, installé les pieds sur le bureau, lui lança un regard goguenard.

« Boire à la santé de la plus grande célébration d'hypocrisie de l'année ? Non merci. Je préfère me soûler en petit comité. »

Il se pencha et sortit une bouteille de bourbon et un verre d'un de ses tiroirs. Il se versa une bonne dose du liquide ambré et le huma avant d'en avaler une longue gorgée. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune doctoresse, toujours postée sur le seuil de la porte. Il leva son verre vers elle.

« Joyeux Noël Cameron. »

Le ton était amer et triste. Il se retourna et se plongea dans la contemplation de la nuit noire. Cameron soupira et se résigna à descendre seule à la fête de Noël qui se tenait dans le hall de l'hôpital. Avant de refermer la porte, elle murmura plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

« Passez un bon Noël... »

House fit mine de ne rien entendre. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose ce soir, c'est s'enivrer jusqu'à tout oublier. Et c'est ce qu'il s'évertua à faire durant une bonne heure, s'humectant régulièrement d'alcool quand ses pensées se faisaient trop lourdes.

Le diagnosticien ricana dans l'obscurité de son bureau. Il détestait ce moment de l'année. Tous ces bons sentiments factices, cette débauche de joie programmée lui donnaient envie de vomir. Pourquoi une fois dans l'année fallait-il être bon et généreux alors qu'on avait le droit d'être un parfait égoïste le reste du temps ? Ce n'est pas un calendrier qui lui dicterait son comportement ! De toute façon, Noël n'avait jamais été très bon avec lui... Il bloqua une nouvelle vague de mauvais souvenirs qui menaçaient d'affluer en vidant son verre cul-sec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sommeil avait eu raison de lui et il ronflait doucement, avachi au fond de son fauteuil de bureau.

Le claquement soudain de la porte le fit sursauter. Il jeta un coup d'œil hébété autour de lui, son esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Personne... Il referma les yeux, prêt à replonger dans le sommeil.

« Je vois que la Vicodine ne vous suffit pas... J'aurai peut-être dû en parler au tribunal. Un médecin alcoolique, ça ne fait jamais bon effet. »

House sauta sur ses pieds, renversant ce qu'il restait de Bourbon sur son bureau et se retrouva face à face avec Tritter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ??? »

House se sentait complètement déboussolé. Il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres sans quitter l'apparition des yeux.

Le flic l'observait calmement, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il sourit et House frissonna malgré lui.

« Ne craignez rien, cher docteur House, ce n'est qu'une visite amicale cette fois. »

House renifla avec mépris.

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. Alors, à moins que vous comptiez m'arrêter pour ivresse dans mon bureau en dehors des heures de travail, vous n'avez rien à foutre ici. Sortez ! »

Il avait aboyé ce dernier mot à la face du grand policier. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et ne se départit pas de son petit sourire en coin, nullement impressionné.

Finalement, il leva une main apaisante.

« Oh, mais j'ai une bonne raison d'être là ! Vous et moi, nous devons faire un petit voyage cette nuit. Vous verrez, ça promet d'être très instructif. »

House se passa une main sur la figure. Il commençait à regretter tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il était sans doute en train d'halluciner. Lui et Tritter en balade la nuit de Noël ? Il sourit en penchant la tête avant de demander:

« Et on part maintenant ou on attend que les Rois Mages débarquent ? »

Tout en lui parlant, il décrocha son téléphone. Si Tritter était vraiment dans son bureau en train de lui proposer une virée, c'est qu'il perdait la boule. La sécurité ne serait pas de trop.

L'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas inquiet. Il croisa tranquillement les mains devant lui en rigolant à la plaisanterie.

House s'impatienta. Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide et il raccrocha violemment le combiné. Tout le monde devait être à la fête.

Il se pencha pour récupérer sa canne. Il allait devoir persuader ce dingue de sortir ou au moins de le laisser sortir.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais l'autre le devança.

« Nous y allons. Maintenant. »

Au dernier mot, il saisit House par l'épaule et ce dernier sentit un souffle glacial le balayer. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, le calme était revenu et il était debout au milieu d'un jardin.

House avait le souffle coupé. Lui qui était un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus cartésien ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui s'était passé. Il jeta des regards perdus tout autour de lui. Le décor lui était étrangement familier. Il fronça les yeux en marmonnant:

« C'est impossible... Totalement impossible... Ça ne peut pas être ça... Je suis en plein cauchemar. Oui c'est ça, un cauchemar ! »

Il venait de reconnaitre la maison où il avait passé le Noël de ses 9 ans... Oui, vraiment un cauchemar.

House prit appui sur sa canne et se retourna vers Tritter qui le regardait, un rictus collé sur le visage. Le docteur se passa la main sur la figure. Il tremblait.

« Ramenez-moi... Qu'importe qui vous êtes ou ce qui se passe, je veux partir. Tout. De. Suite. »

Un mélange de rage et de panique faisait chevroter sa voix. Il perdait sa belle assurance. Le flic étira un peu plus son sourire, il était satisfait de ça.

« Pas encore Dr House. Venez, approchez vous. »

Contre sa volonté propre, House s'avança vers la maison imposante qui s'élevait devant lui. Il ne voulait pas regarder, sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver et pourtant, il se pencha à la fenêtre éclairée. Tritter se glissa près de lui. Ensemble, ils observèrent ce qui se déroulait dans le salon.

Un sapin joliment décoré clignotait dans un coin. A ses pieds, un paquet cadeau déchiré était abandonné. Jurant avec ce décor enchanteur, un homme secouait durement un petit garçon en criant.

« Qui est ce petit garçon ? » demanda doucement Tritter.

« Moi... »

La voix de House était brisée par l'émotion.

« Racontez-moi… »

Gregory s'exécuta doucement, la voix teintée de tristesse.

« Je... J'ai osé critiquer son cadeau. Une carabine... Moi qui ne rêvais que d'une bicyclette. Il n'a pas supporté que je remette en cause une de ses décisions... »

Le mépris se ressentait dans ses derniers mots.

Soudain, l'homme à l'intérieur tira le garçonnet par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur, ouvrant la porte d'entrée à la volée. Il poussa rudement l'enfant sur la pelouse. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse.

« Debout ! Tu te comportes comme une mauviette ! » Hurla le père.

Le petit se releva rapidement. Il avait l'air terrorisé.

House s'avança pour s'interposer entre eux en criant: « Arrête ! »

« Ils ne vous voient pas et ne vous entendent pas. Nous sommes de simples spectateurs. »

House se retourna violemment vers son guide.

« Mais je ne veux pas voir ça ! »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Le ton était sans appel et le diagnosticien retourna malgré lui à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le gamin était efflanqué, comme les enfants qui ont grandi trop vite. Son pyjama laissait apparaitre ses poignets et ses chevilles. Ses grands yeux bleus lui mangeaient le visage et sa tignasse était toute ébouriffée. Son père continuait à hurler après lui et il gardait la tête basse, les bras pendants le long du corps.

« Tu vas rester ici cette nuit. Ça va t'endurcir et tu arrêteras de te conduire comme une fillette, c'est compris ? Réponds ! »

House enfant releva la tête. Il était au bord des larmes et se mit à supplier son père d'une toute petite voix.

« Non, s'il te plaît papa... Je serai sage. Me laisse pas tout seul dans le noir! »

Le père le secoua à nouveau.

« Ca suffit! Tu vas obéir ! C'est clair ? »

L'enfant murmura un faible acquiescement.

L'homme le reprit.

« Oui qui ? »

Le petit se redressa et répéta un peu plus fort.

« Oui monsieur. »

« Bien. Plus tard, tu me remercieras. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il se retourna et rentra dans la maison, fermant la porte sans un regard pour son fils.

Le petit resta debout. Dans le clair de lune, on pouvait voir ses joues baignées de larmes. Il gémissait doucement tout en continuant à fixer la maison.

Tritter glissa une question à l'oreille de House.

« A quoi vous pensiez ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans votre tête de petit garçon ? »

Ce dernier sursauta et sembla sortir d'une transe. Il prit une grande inspiration mais cela ne calma qu'à moitié les tremblements dans sa voix.

« Tant que les lumières sont allumées, j'espère qu'il va changer d'avis. Je me répète que de toute façon, maman va venir me chercher. Elle m'aime et elle ne le laissera pas me faire ça... Quand il va faire noir, je vais aller me coucher contre la porte en sanglotant... Je vais aussi me faire une promesse ce soir là... Ne plus jamais lui donner la satisfaction de me voir pleurer... C'est aussi la dernière fois que je l'ai appelé papa... »

Il laissa sa voix s'éteindre sur ses mots sans lâcher des yeux son autre moi-même. Ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était indescriptible : un mélange de haine, de peine et de pitié pour ce petit bonhomme perdu. De culpabilité aussi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait provoqué son père et qu'il méritait cette punition. Même après toutes ces années, la crainte était toujours là.

Il soupira et s'arracha à ce triste spectacle.

« On peut rentrer maintenant ? »

Tritter acquiesça silencieusement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du médecin. Aussitôt, il se sentit comme aspiré violemment. L'instant d'après, il était au chaud dans son bureau. Seul.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil de repos. Il était si ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de vivre qu'il avait oublié tout le côté irrationnel de cette histoire.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, il avait besoin de récupérer. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil.

C'est le bruit de sa canne heurtant le bureau qui le réveilla en sursaut. Encore.

Vogler se tenait au-dessus de lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. House s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil sous la surprise. Puis il maugréa en se passant la main sur la figure.

« Oh non... Ça va pas recommencer ! Ma Vicodine est frelatée ou quoi? »

Un éclat de rire sonore retentit dans le bureau. House tressauta. Il devait vraiment se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il se leva avec peine. Sa cuisse le lançait. Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait. Il goba rapidement deux de ses comprimés magiques sans se soucier du géant noir qui l'observait.

Il secoua la tête. Bien sûr que quelque chose clochait. Il avait des hallucinations !

Pourtant un truc le titillait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il soupira et décida de laisser tomber ce problème pour l'instant. Au point où il en était, ce ne devait pas être très important.

Il retourna son attention sur Vogler. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et arborait toujours un grand sourire mielleux. House réprima une grimace, ce type le dégoûtait.

« Alors que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Vous avez une soudaine envie de refaire un don à l'hôpital ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le grand géant se contenta d'agrandir encore son sourire et House se demanda, fasciné, combien de dents il pouvait posséder.

Il tendit la main et toucha le bras du docteur. Ce dernier n'eut que le temps de marmonner :

« Et voilà, c'est reparti ! »

Et il se sentit tomber en chute libre dans les ténèbres.

Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait au milieu du hall bondé de l'hôpital. Tout le personnel était rassemblé autour d'un immense sapin de Noël.

House regarda autour de lui, apparemment pas de saut dans le temps, juste un voyage dans l'espace. Il fit la moue. Tritter était plus impressionnant.

« Alors ? C'est tout ??? On pouvait prendre l'ascenseur vous savez ! »

Vogler, toujours muet, lui indiqua une direction de la main et House chercha ce qu'il y avait à voir.

Son regard tomba sur son équipe. Ils riaient tous ensemble en buvant du lait de poule. Cameron portait un chapeau de Père Noël avec un gros pompon qui lui descendait sur la joue. Chase avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et la tenait serrée contre lui. En face d'eux, Foreman était hilare.

« Ouais bon j'ai vu. Mes larbins sont là, heureux comme des gorets dans une mare de boue, et alors? »

House ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il foutait là !

Son compagnon de voyage lui indiqua une autre direction. House suivit son regard et découvrit Wilson, en grande conversation avec une infirmière. Ce qu'il lui racontait à grands renforts de gestes, devait être des plus passionnants à en croire le radieux sourire qu'elle lui offrait. De son côté, l'oncologue ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il semblait sous le charme de la jeune femme.

« Ahhh Jimmy boy ! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer tout ce qui bouge ! Va falloir que je le surveille de près sinon, il va encore vouloir se marier ! »

Le diagnosticien regarda encore quelques instants son meilleur ami. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu aussi détendu et heureux. C'était bien pour lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Vogler.

« Et c'est tout ? Mes amis et relations sont heureux et moi non. Vous croyez que j'ai besoin de traverser les murs pour le découvrir ??? Je sais ce que je suis. »

Vogler ne sembla pas le moins du monde bouleversé par la tirade du Dr House. Il se contenta de décrire un large cercle avec son bras, lui indiquant la totalité des gens rassemblés. House fronça les sourcils. Il se mit à fouiller la foule du regard. Il releva vivement la tête vers le muet qui se tenait près de lui.

« Où est Cuddy ? C'est son hôpital, elle devrait être là ! »

Son guide acquiesça en souriant. Apparemment House devenait un expert en langage des signes. Il tendit sa grande main noire vers le diagnosticien, paume vers le haut, attendant que ce dernier s'en saisisse. Le docteur la regarda un instant avant de s'en saisir à contrecœur.

Aussitôt, ils furent propulsés à l'étage Pédiatrie de l'hôpital. House jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et quand il reconnut le service, il s'écria :

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Sainte Cuddy, patronne des enfants en détresse ne pouvait que se trouver ici la nuit de Noël ! Ah les femmes… »

Il roula des yeux en terminant sa phrase. Vogler lui fit signe de s'approcher d'une chambre entrouverte.

House claudiqua jusque là et jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui fit retenir son souffle.

Cuddy était assise sur le lit d'un petit garçon. Elle serrait une fillette, qui suçait son pouce, dans ses bras. Sur le lit d'à côté, trois gamins étaient assis en tailleur, les yeux émerveillés. La doyenne leur lisait un conte de Noël et les enfants étaient fascinés par l'histoire.

House s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, oubliant à ce moment qu'il était invisible. Il regarda le titre du livre : « Un chant de Noël » de Dickens. Ca évoqua quelque chose au docteur mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Il replongea dans la contemplation de cette scène.

Cuddy souriait doucement. De temps en temps, elle caressait la tête de la petite fille blottie contre elle. Ce geste si naturel brisa le cœur du plus indifférent des diagnosticiens.

Il connaissait le désir profond pour Cuddy d'avoir un enfant et il avait été le témoin de ses défaites puis de son abandon total du projet. Il aurait voulu la soutenir. Mais il n'était pas bon à ça. Il avait juste pris le parti d'être encore plus odieux et irresponsable que d'habitude, l'obligeant à reprendre rapidement pied dans le quotidien. C'était sa façon à lui de l'aider. Elle n'était pas dupe de son manège, elle avait même tenté de le remercier mais il l'avait sèchement envoyée balader. Pas question de faire tomber le mur de solitude qu'il s'était construit pour se protéger. Même pour elle. Il le regrettait mais il devait bien avouer que ça lui foutait une trouille de tous les diables de devoir affronter les sentiments des gens et les siens encore plus. Il refusait d'ailleurs d'analyser la nature de la boule qui grossissait dans son estomac. Il se détourna vers Vogler pour échapper au cours dangereux que prenaient ses pensées.

« Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me raccompagner, je vais utiliser l'ascenseur. »

Vogler se déplaça devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. House leva la tête en soupirant.

« Quoi encore ? »

Vogler lui indiqua ce qui se passait dans son dos. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais se retourna malgré tout.

Cuddy avait terminé de lire son histoire et finissait de border tendrement les enfants, offrant un mot tendre et un câlin à chacun. House ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ferait une merveilleuse maman malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire.

Quand elle passa devant lui pour quitter la chambre, il la vit essuyer rapidement une larme qui avait débordé de ses yeux. House sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il se sentait totalement impuissant et pourtant, au fond de lui, il crevait d'envie de pouvoir sécher ses larmes et la voir sourire. Lui sourire.

Il se secoua et dépassa Vogler qui le regardait, l'air narquois. A croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées celui-là. Il sentit le grand homme lui empoigner fermement le bras et se retrouva de nouveau dans son bureau, sans personne à ses côtés.

Il soupira en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Ce qu'il avait affronté ce soir le déstabilisait complètement et il détestait ce sentiment d'être perdu. En plus, il était crevé et sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Encore une fois l'impression qu'il ratait quelque chose le tarabusta un instant.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'asseoir sur la moquette. Il se demandait pourquoi il devait vivre ou revivre ces moments douloureux de son existence. Oui, il était misérable et malheureux mais c'était sa vie ! Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et n'avait besoin de personne pour mettre le doigt là où ca faisait mal.

Il s'allongea et contempla les lumières du dehors se refléter sur le plafond. Il essayait de vider son esprit de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Demain, il demanderait à Wilson de lui passer une IRM, pratiquement sûr de trouver la trace d'une tumeur dans son cerveau. Étrangement, cette idée ne l'effrayait pas. Au contraire. Comme s'il était conscient que ça devait forcément se finir comme ça.

Cette étrange pensée l'accompagna alors qu'il glissait dans les affres du sommeil pour la troisième fois cette nuit là.

Une main sur son épaule qui le secouait. Il ronchonna en tentant de la chasser.

« Gregory, réveille-toi! »

La familiarité de la voix lui fit ouvrir immédiatement les yeux.

« Papa ?!? »

Son père était accroupi près de lui. House prit appui sur le mur pour s'asseoir sans le quitter des yeux. Il était abasourdi. C'était impossible !!! Il balbutia :

« Mais tu es... »

« Mort. Oui, je sais, j'avais remarqué. Allez lève toi. »

House père tendit la main à son fils pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Ce dernier l'ignora et utilisa sa canne pour se mettre debout. Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel en laissant retomber son bras.

« Toujours aussi fier, hein ! »

House émit un ricanement sec.

« Tel père, tel fils. Tu devrais être fier papa »

Le docteur appuya sur le dernier mot, le rendant volontairement blessant. Le regard qu'il reçut en retour de son père le glaça instantanément. C'était le même qui précédait les corrections quand il était enfant.

Mais maintenant, il n'était plus un gamin vulnérable. Il se redressa, affichant un sourire insolent en toisant son géniteur.

Ce dernier soutint son regard un long moment. Puis dans un soupir, il se détourna et regarda le bureau de son fils.

« Fier de quoi exactement ? D'avoir un fils qui se coupe volontairement de toute vie sociale et qui fait tout pour se rendre malheureux ? »

A ses mots, House ressentit une violente bouffée de haine pour cet homme qui se prétendait être son père. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il se dit qu'il faisait peut-être un méchant trip mais que c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour lui dire tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis si longtemps.

Il fixa son aîné avec un œil sombre. Il se rapprocha un peu de lui sans le lâcher du regard. Il articula soigneusement chaque mot de son petit discours, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas les lui hurler à la figure.

« A ton avis, d'où me vient cette inclinaison à l'autodestruction ??? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens toujours minable et que je fais tout pour que personne ne m'aime ? Peut-être est-ce parce que depuis que je suis gosse, quelqu'un s'est efforcé de me montrer à quel point j'étais un bon à rien et que je ne méritais pas d'être heureux. Tu avais honte de moi !!! Tu as toujours honte de moi, mais à présent, c'est mérité. Tu vois, je me suis efforcé de correspondre à ce que tu pensais de moi. »

John House vacilla sous le coup des accusations de son fils. Jamais auparavant il ne lui avait fait autant de reproches. Il se passa la main sur le visage pour reprendre contenance. Il se sentait vieux et las. Il soupira et tendit la main vers son garçon en signe d'apaisement.

« Écoute Greg… Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi ! Je suis seulement peiné de te voir te faire du mal sans cesse. Avec toutes les chances que tu avais au départ… Ta mère et moi avons tout fait pour que tu reçoives la meilleure éducation et te voir te morfondre dans ta solitude est un peu une défaite pour nous. C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu dur avec toi, mais c'était pour ton bien. Il fallait t'armer pour affronter le monde des adultes. Tu comprends ? »

Il tenta de caresser la joue de son fils mais ce dernier recula précipitamment, fuyant le contact. House s'appuya lourdement au mur derrière lui. Entendre que son père considérait son enfance comme quasi-parfaite le sidérait. Sa gorge se noua et il sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il lutta pour ne pas craquer en prenant de lentes inspirations.

Au bout de quelques instants, il releva la tête avec un rictus amer sur le visage.

« Ce que tu appelles "la meilleure éducation qui soit" fut pour moi un long et horrible calvaire. Tu m'as traité comme un de tes soldats, à coup de brimades et d'humiliations. Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon, papa. Je n'attendais qu'un peu d'amour, un regard ou un sourire. Mon enfance, malgré toute la peur que tu m'inspirais, n'a été qu'une longue quête de ton approbation. Je ne l'ai jamais eue. »

Il se tut un instant, la voix brisée par l'émotion, avant d'ajouter :

« Pars maintenant, s'il te plaît... On n'a plus rien à se dire. »

Son père semblait sonné par sa longue diatribe. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans rien dire. Finalement, son visage se ferma.

« C'est dommage que tu voies les choses comme ça Gregory... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais plus t'importuner bien longtemps. Viens. »

Il empoigna le bras de son fils et ils disparurent.

House leva la tête et regarda autour de lui.

« Un cimetière ! Charmant ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? »

Son père lui indiqua une direction. Le docteur la suivit des yeux. Un enterrement se déroulait, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant dans ce lieu. Mais il n'y avait personne pour y assister. Les deux seuls témoins étaient les fossoyeurs qui finissaient de recouvrir le cercueil.

« Qui est mort ? »

Son père leva le bras.

« Approchons nous un peu, tu verras... »

House leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à le suivre. Plus vite il en aurait fini, plus vite il rentrerait. Il était fatigué, complètement perdu et sa jambe lui faisait mal. Il tâta sa poche à la recherche de son précieux flacon de Vicodine et préleva deux pilules qu'il avala rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, son père avait pris de l'avance et l'attendait près de la stèle de l'inconnu. Il boitilla jusqu'à lui et se pencha pour déchiffrer l'identité du défunt. La réponse lui fit ouvrir les yeux de surprise:

**Gregory House  
**1959 - 20**

Il fit un pas en arrière, un peu choqué. Il se tourna vers son père :

« Pourquoi la date est-elle effacée ? Je vais mourir quand ? »

Le père secoua doucement la tête.

« Non. Le savoir te rendrait fou et puis... Tout peut encore changer. »

Gregory fronça les sourcils en se frottant les cheveux.

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu prétends me montrer mon futur mais tu me dis que ça peut changer. Alors, pourquoi on est là ? »

Monsieur House père sourit légèrement.

« Je te montre ce qui arrivera si tu ne changes rien de ta vie actuelle. Tu mourras seul, sans même un ami pour t'accompagner dans ta dernière demeure. »

House pinça les lèvres. Le ton sentencieux de son géniteur l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il lui fit remarquer :

« Si je suis mort, j'en ai rien à foutre que quelqu'un suive mon corbillard en chialant mais je suis sûr que Cuddy sera là. »

Son père fit un signe de dénégation avec sa tête.

« Cuddy et toi, vous vous êtes longtemps tournés autour, vous avez même plus ou moins flirté pendant un moment. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui avait soudain les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire tombante de stupeur et qui s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose.

« Oh arrête de faire cette tête là, Greg ! Toi et moi on sait très bien que tu tiens à elle ! Je suis peut-être mort mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Écoute plutôt ce que j'essaye de te dire. »

Son fils acquiesça sans rien dire, le regard fuyant, dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de sentiments, il n'était plus du tout à l'aise.

« Mais Lisa voulait plus. Elle voulait une vraie relation avec toi. Quand elle faisait un pas en avant, tu en faisais aussitôt deux en arrière. Un jour, elle a décidé de te mettre au pied du mur. Soit vous sautiez le pas ensemble, soit c'était définitivement terminé entre vous. Comme à ton habitude, tu t'es montré cynique, arrogant et tu t'es moqué de ses envies. Le lendemain, elle démissionnait et reprenait la direction d'un hôpital de Seattle. Un an après, elle s'est mariée avec un gentil docteur et tu n'as plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles. »

Sous le choc de cette nouvelle, House se laissa tomber assis dans l'herbe. Il se passa la main sur la figure en marmonnant :

« Non, c'est pas possible... Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça... »

Il releva la tête vers son père en se passant une langue nerveuse sur les lèvres.

« Et Jimmy, pourquoi il n'est pas là ? »

Le vieux marine sembla perdu un instant, les yeux dans le vide. Puis il hocha doucement la tête et reprit son récit.

« Après le départ de Lisa, tu as plongé volontairement dans une spirale de plus en plus dangereuse d'autodestruction. James a tout fait pour te sortir de là, mettant même sa vie privée entre parenthèses pour te tenir la tête hors de l'eau. Ce qui lui a fait rater son cinquième mariage. Un soir, après une dispute particulièrement violente entre vous, il a jeté l'éponge et est sorti définitivement de ta vie. »

John House désigna la pierre tombale à son fils.

« Tu as atterri là à peine un mois plus tard. »

House junior était complètement sonné par toutes ces informations. Il se sentait encore plus misérable que d'ordinaire. Il avait réussi à chasser de sa vie les deux seules personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour lui. Tout ça à cause de sa formidable arrogance. Quel imbécile !

Cuddy et Wilson partis, il n'avait pas fait long feu. Il faillit demander la cause de sa mort à son père mais se ravisa. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait.

Tout ça pour ça... Il se sentait terriblement las. A quoi bon continuer si c'était pour finir comme ça... S'il en finissait tout de suite, il épargnerait bien des peines à son entourage.

A moins que tout ce qui se passait cette nuit ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar…

House s'interrogeait, essayant de rationaliser la situation, pendant qu'il massait machinalement sa cuisse douloureuse. Soudain, il comprit ce qui le titillait depuis le début de cette aventure. Jamais, dans ses rêves ou hallucinations, il ne boitait ! Là, non seulement il claudiquait, mais il souffrait.

C'était donc réel ? Son esprit lui criait que c'était impossible mais au fond de son cœur, il sentait que tout ce qui se passait était vrai. La fin que son père lui promettait collait parfaitement avec sa vie.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une main qui se posait sur son épaule. Son père s'était accroupi pour se mettre à sa hauteur et le questionnait du regard. Il lui demanda :

« A quoi penses-tu, fils ? »

Le regard qu'il reçut le transperça. Jamais il n'avait sentit son fils si désemparé. Lui toujours si fier, si sûr de lui semblait maintenant au bord du gouffre. House finit par prendre la parole avec une voix peu assurée qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Je ne veux plus souffrir… Je ne veux plus être malheureux… »

John resserra un peu sa prise dans un geste de réconfort. House jeta un coup d'œil sur cette main, cela lui semblait tellement incongru venant de son paternel qu'il se sentit encore plus confus.

« N'oublie pas que tu peux encore tout changer, c'est pour ça que tu subis tout ça cette nuit. On t'offre une seconde chance, saisis-la ! »

Le docteur soupira. Il se sentait à bout de force, complètement vidé. Comment revenir en arrière ? Il lui faudrait se séparer de la carapace qu'il s'était évertué à bâtir autour de lui pour se protéger. Cette simple idée le terrifiait. Faire face à ses sentiments l'épouvantait, encore plus quand il s'agissait de ceux des autres.

Son aîné le secoua un peu le sortant de sa torpeur et l'interpella gentiment.

« Arrête de t'apitoyer sur toi-même. Allez viens, lève-toi maintenant ! »

Cette fois, House ne refusa pas l'aide de son père et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la main qu'il lui offrait.

« Regarde autour de toi Gregory. Des gens tiennent à toi malgré l'odieux personnage que tu te plais à jouer. Aujourd'hui, tu as la possibilité de te rendre heureux. Mais pas simplement toi, eux aussi. »

John House laissa passait un temps avant de reprendre doucement.

« Tu vas devoir te mettre à nu. Ca va être douloureux, gênant parfois. Mais ce que tu recevras en échange te donnera enfin l'envie de vivre, crois-moi ! »

Durant tout son petit discours, son fils ne l'avait pas lâché. Il s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée pour ne pas s'effondrer. Trop d'informations à avaler en si peu de temps. Un changement radical de vie. Il doutait toujours d'y arriver.

Son père lui sourit pour la première fois depuis son apparition. Il fit un léger rictus en retour et, reprenant un peu contenance, il consentit à relâcher son bras.

« Je vais te ramener chez toi maintenant. N'oublie rien de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, ton avenir en dépend. »

Il tendit le bras pour saisir son fils mais retint son geste au dernier moment. Il parut soudain gêné et House fronça les sourcils, interrogatif.

« Avant de te quitter, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... C'est pas facile à dire... Mais c'est ma dernière chance, pas vrai ? »

Le diagnosticien acquiesça silencieusement. Il sentait que le moment était important pour son futur.

« J'ai fait des erreurs avec toi. Je t'ai élevé trop durement, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. Malgré tes reproches, je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre. J'étais fier... Un peu comme toi. »

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil, prit une grande inspiration et reprit sa déclaration.

« Mais il faut que tu saches, je suis fier de toi, fier de l'homme que tu es devenu. Bien sûr, j'enrage de te voir si malheureux mais je suis fier de toi. »

John House prit son fils dans ses bras. Et pour une rare fois dans sa vie, ce dernier se laissa faire et lui rendit même son geste. Les aveux de son père l'avaient bouleversé, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il se sentait plus léger, comme libéré d'un poids.

Au moment où il se sentit décoller vers son lieu de départ, il entendit distinctement son père dire :

« Je t'aime Gregory... »

L'instant d'après, il n'étreignait plus que le vide, une larme solitaire glissant sur sa joue.

Une nouvelle fois, il se retrouvait seul dans son bureau. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Il se sentait bouleversé et confus comme jamais auparavant. Revoir son père l'avait ébranlé beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il s'accouda à sa table et enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Il fallait qu'il trouve un sens à tout ça, sans quoi il allait devenir fou.

Mais avant même qu'il puisse aligner deux pensées cohérentes, le sommeil s'abattit sur lui et il plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est la douleur lancinante dans sa nuque qui l'éveilla. Il ouvrit un œil en grognant. Il s'était endormi la tête sur le bureau, pas vraiment confortable. Il se redressa en grimaçant, se massa le cou et s'étira. Il regarda autour de lui. Une lumière blafarde filtrait dans la pièce. Il jeta un œil sur sa montre : 07 h 08. Tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour lui, surtout avec cette migraine qui battait dans ses tempes.

Il envisagea un instant de rentrer chez lui pour rejoindre son lit. Mais il se sentait beaucoup trop fatigué pour se traîner jusqu'à son appartement. Un regard sur la bouteille de Bourbon qui gisait renversée sur la table lui rappela l'origine de son mal de tête. Il se frotta les cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant d'analyser le malaise qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas sa première gueule de bois mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il se sentait étrangement lucide malgré sa céphalée.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Les souvenirs embrouillés des trois affreux cauchemars qui l'avaient hanté pendant la nuit lui revinrent de plein fouet.

Il secoua la tête, se jurant de ne plus autant boire. Du moins, pour la semaine. Et de mieux choisir ses alcools la prochaine fois.

Il attrapa la bouteille et renifla le goulot avec suspicion. Ce Bourbon était sans doute frelaté. C'était la seule explication à la nuit mouvementée qu'il venait de passer.

Il balança le récipient dans la poubelle et massa sa cuisse douloureuse. Il fouilla sa poche et sortit son flacon de Vicodine. Il le secoua machinalement et il sonna étrangement creux.

House fronça les sourcils. Un seul cachet restait au fond du tube orange. Il le prit et le fit tourner entre ses doigts en réfléchissant. Il était certain d'en avoir encore au moins sept. Il en avait pris deux juste après le passage de Cameron la veille et n'y avait plus touché depuis.

A part dans ses rêves. Là, il se souvenait très bien en avoir avalé à chaque « voyage ».

Le docteur goba son cachet en secouant la tête. Voilà qu'il devenait somnambule ! Il allait devoir se passer un check-up complet pour voir ce qui clochait chez lui.

En attendant les bienfaits de sa drogue, il repensa aux différents événements de la nuit et son malaise s'accrut. Tout lui paraissait si réel. Surtout sa fin. Il l'avait souvent imaginée comme ça.

L'image de Wilson s'imposa à son esprit. Son meilleur ami, le seul en fait, celui qui avait traversé le pire et le meilleur à ses côtés. Il avait eut le « privilège » de franchir les barrières qui tenaient House loin des humains grâce à une qualité indéniable : il n'était pas ennuyeux ! Le docteur, plongé dans ses pensées, esquissa un sourire. Ils en avaient partagé des aventures…

Savoir qu'un jour, Jimmy l'abandonnerait lui serra le cœur. Mais, c'est ainsi que ça devait se terminer, n'est-ce pas ? Un vieux misanthrope aigri se doit de mourir seul, abandonné de tous. A moins que…

A moins qu'il ne se décide à montrer à Wilson que leur amitié n'était pas à sens unique et qu'elle comptait également pour lui. Lui dire, juste un peu. House soupira. Ses yeux firent des allers-retours entre le téléphone et ses mains. Il lui suffirait d'un appel pour modifier le cours des choses.

_« N'oublie pas que tu peux encore tout changer… »_

La voix de son père résonna à ses oreilles et il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Pourtant, il sentait que ce coup de fil pourrait être capital pour son futur. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il empoigna le combiné et tapa « Mémoire - 1 » avant de changer d'avis.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge tandis que la tonalité retentissait dans l'écouteur. Il failli raccrocher mais la voix d'un Wilson endormi le prit de vitesse.

« House ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le diagnosticien s'éclaircit la voix et bredouilla une vague excuse ce qui surprit grandement son interlocuteur.

« Tu vas bien ??? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

La voix à l'autre bout du fil était maintenant tout à fait éveillée, avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Oui, oui ça va ! J'ai juste eu quelques problèmes de sommeil… J'ai fait des rêves étranges. »

Un rire lui répondit.

« Je t'avais déjà prévenu qu'une cuite n'était pas le meilleur des somnifères ! Tu as vu des éléphants roses ? »

House hésita, puis décida de lui raconter le plus gros de son aventure nocturne, sans entrer dans les détails gênants.

« Plutôt des fantômes… Qui m'ont baladés dans ce qui fut, est, et sera ma vie, d'après eux… Rien de reluisant… »

Le rire de l'oncologue redoubla.

« Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de lire Dickens en buvant du Bourbon ! »

Le docteur ferma les yeux. Bon sang ! C'était ça ! « Un chant de Noël » de Charles Dickens ! Il se rappelait en avoir feuilleté une édition rare à peine quelques jours avant, son subconscient avait fait le reste.

« House ? »

Wilson, plein de curiosité, le tira brutalement de ses rêveries.

« Hmmm… »

Il se sentit soudain très bête et en même temps, extrêmement soulagé. Il n'était pas complètement fou.

« Ne me dit pas que tu croyais avoir fait un expérience mystique ? Toi, le grand cartésien ??? »

La moquerie s'entendait clairement dans le ton de son ami. Il réprima l'envie brutale de lui raccrocher au nez. Il avait besoin d'en parler.

« Mais non ! Je savais que c'était un cauchemar. C'est juste que ça semblait si réel… J'avais même mal à la jambe… »

Le ton de Wilson changea aussitôt. Il sentait son copain plus déstabilisé qu'il n'aurait dû par un simple rêve.

« Tu as vu quoi ? »

House se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante.

« Le noël de mes 9 ans où mon père se montra particulièrement charmant avec moi… La fête d'hier soir où vous preniez tous du bon temps et… Mon enterrement… »

James laissa volontairement le passé de côté. Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait effacer les souffrances subies étant enfant. Il était plutôt curieux du futur que son ami avait pu se peindre.

« Ton enterrement ? Raconte… »

House inspira profondément et lui déballa tout. Son père, sa fin brutale, l'absence de Cuddy. Il fit une pause et ajouta doucement :

« Tu n'étais pas là non plus… Quelques jours avant ma mort, il semblerait que j'ai réussi à te chasser définitivement de ma vie… »

Un long silence lui répondit. Enfin, Wilson lui demanda :

« Tu crois que c'est possible ? »

Un éclat de rire plein d'amertume résonna dans le bureau.

« Tu sais bien que c'est la fin la plus logique qui m'attend ! Et tu ne seras pas toujours là… »

Il n'aimait pas du tout le tour que prenait cette conversation. Il avait appelé Wilson pour le conforter sur la valeur de leur amitié à ses yeux et voilà que les choses s'inversaient. Il avait l'impression de geindre sur son sort.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si bouleversé par ce que tu as vu si tu es si sûr de ce que te réserve ton avenir ? »

La question de Jimmy était pertinente. Mais House ne put se résoudre à lui confier le petit espoir qu'il avait de changer son futur. Ca lui paraissait vraiment trop pathétique. Il préféra bougonner dans le combiné.

« Je ne suis pas bouleversé ! »

Son ami lui répondit du tac-au-tac.

« C'est ça et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre ! Vas-tu enfin me donner la vraie raison de cet appel ? »

Un long silence fit écho à sa question. House se débattait intérieurement avec ce qu'il voulait dire sans arriver à se décider à parler.

« Je vais raccrocher House ! »

Le ton lourd de menace le fit soupirer. Il fallait qu'il se lance. Il reprit la parole d'un ton mal assuré.

« Attends ! Je voulais juste te dire que… Même si je ne le montre pas souvent… Notre… Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi… »

Il entendit le sourire dans la voix de son ami quand il lui répondit, après un silence.

« Finalement, tu devrais boire plus souvent avant de t'endormir ! »

House sourit à son tour, soulagé. Il s'essuya le front et s'aperçut qu'il transpirait. Cette conversation l'avait exténué.

« Tu veux que je passe te chercher ? On pourrait passer la journée ensemble et se payer un bon resto ? »

Le sourire du docteur s'agrandit. L'offre était alléchante mais il avait encore quelque chose à faire avant d'accepter.

« Je dois d'abord passer quelque part… Si tout se passe bien, je ne pourrai pas te rejoindre avant… Ce soir ou demain ! Sinon, je serai chez toi dans une heure ! »

Le ton badin de House fit immédiatement réagir Wilson. Il se mit à parler à toute vitesse, excité par ce qu'il devinait.

« Tu vas aller chez Cuddy ! Enfin tu te décides !!! Tu vas lui dire quoi ? Tu vas lui dire que tu as des sentiments pour elle ? Que tu l'aim… »

House le coupa brutalement dans son élan.

« Owww ! Calme-toi !!! Et arrête de regarder « El fuego del amor », ça te ramollit le ciboulot ! Je vais juste essayer de mettre les choses au clair entre nous, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis un moment et… On verra bien ce que ça donnera. »

Un silence confortable s'installa quelques secondes le temps que les deux hommes digèrent toutes les dernières informations. Enfin, House se décida à couper la conversation.

« Joyeux Noël Jimmy… A plus tard ! »

Il raccrocha. Une autre épreuve l'attendait encore !

House n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se lever. Il savait que s'il se mettait à penser, il reculerait et il ne le voulait pas. Il attrapa ses clés, enfila son blouson de cuir et força l'allure jusqu'à sa moto. Arrivé au parking, il clipa sa canne sur le côté de l'engin, l'enfourcha et démarra sans se poser plus de questions.

Durant le trajet, il ne put empêcher son esprit de revenir encore une fois à ces rêves étranges qu'il avait faits. Quelques zones d'ombres subsistaient et le tracassaient… La Vicodine disparue, sa douleur et sa claudication bien présentes… Des détails qui contrecarraient le fait que ce soit un simple cauchemar.

House inspira un grand coup, chassant ces idées qui parasitaient son cerveau. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire à Cuddy. Il analyserait tout ça plus tard !

Penser à sa patronne lui noua instantanément les entrailles. Sa conversation avec Jimmy n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant face à ce qui l'attendait maintenant. Il ne l'avouerait à personne mais il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie qu'en cet instant.

Heureusement, son raisonnement n'alla pas plus loin. Il arrivait déjà à destination et il se gara en face de la maison. Il se rappelait avoir déjà fait ce même chemin avec des intentions similaires quelques semaines auparavant. Mais il avait été trop lâche. Après l'avoir observée à travers sa fenêtre, il était retourné chez lui sans se montrer. Aujourd'hui, il ne flancherait pas !

Fort de sa résolution, il empoigna sa canne et traversa la rue. Il monta rapidement les marches menant à l'entrée et avant de changer d'idée, tapa précipitamment à la porte.

Cuddy ouvrit avant qu'il ne lui vienne l'envie de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Elle était en chemise de nuit, le haut du corps recouvert d'un grand gilet de laine et portait ses cheveux détachés sur ses épaules. Elle venait sans doute de se lever et parut sincèrement surprise de le trouver sur son pas de porte en ce matin de Noël.

« House ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ??? »

Le diagnosticien resta muet. Il eut beau essayer d'articuler un mot, rien ne vint. Il avait la bouche plus sèche que du carton.

La doyenne fronça les sourcils dans une grimace d'inquiétude.

« House, vous allez bien ? »

Il passa une langue nerveuse sur ses lèvres avant d'opiner d'un petit mouvement de tête. Ses yeux volaient d'un point à un autre sans jamais arriver à se fixer, évitant au maximum de la regarder.

Voyant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien comme ça, et étant intriguée au plus haut point par son comportement étrange, la doyenne s'effaça pour lui libérer le passage.

« Entrez. »

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois et passa le seuil de la maison. Cuddy referma derrière lui et s'appuya contre la porte en croisant les bras. Elle lui barrait ainsi tout espoir de retraite précipitée.

House se retourna et croisa son regard turquoise. Il le soutint juste un instant en une prière muette, espérant qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il était venu lui avouer sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche. Maintenant qu'il était debout devant elle, il ne se sentait plus le moindre courage.

Lisa sourit doucement. Elle sentait que le moment était important pour elle, certainement pour eux deux. Mais voir le grand docteur House, si sûr de lui d'ordinaire, en plein désarroi et ayant même du mal à soutenir son regard, était un spectacle plaisant. Elle l'interrogea :

« Alors ? »

Il releva brusquement la tête, comme s'il ne savait plus où il était. Il jeta un œil à gauche, puis à droite, fixa un point au dessus de Cuddy, pris une grande inspiration puis enfin, articula un mot :

« Je… »

Cuddy releva un sourcil. S'il continuait comme ça, elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi il était ici. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction avec un petit sourire, relevant un peu le menton pour plonger dans ses yeux.

« Vous ? »

House repéra la petite lueur d'espièglerie qui brillait dans ses prunelles et il respira soudain plus librement. Elle avait compris ses intentions et il retrouva un peu de son assurance. Il avança lui aussi d'un pas vers elle.

« Vous… »

Prise au jeu, Lisa se rapprocha encore sans le lâcher du regard.

« Je ? »

House esquissa un petit sourire en comblant le dernier espace entre eux. Désormais, ils étaient face à face et il la dominait d'une tête. Il se pencha lentement vers elle, lui laissant le temps de s'écarter si elle le voulait. Juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, il chuchota.

« Nous… »

Cuddy sourit contre sa bouche. Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et captura ses lèvres dans un long baiser, doux et passionné à la fois. Elle glissa les mains sous son épais blouson de cuir pour profiter de sa chaleur et il la rapprocha de lui, lâchant sa canne au passage. Elle tomba avec fracas au sol mais ne dérangea pas le moins du monde les amoureux.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et restèrent front contre front. Lisa ouvrit les yeux et observa les traits de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait gardé les paupières closes. Elle caressa doucement sa joue, prenant plaisir à faire crisser sa barbe courte.

Quand elle releva les yeux, son regard bleu acier la transperça. Il était plus clair que jamais et ça la fit frissonner. Il attrapa la main posée sur sa joue et en embrassa délicatement la paume puis il la serra dans ses bras. House nicha sa tête au creux de son cou et resserrant son étreinte, lui murmura a l'oreille :

« Joyeux Noël Lisa… »

« Joyeux Noël… Gregory. »


End file.
